


Keep him sweet

by LMR



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Freddie Mercury/Jim Hutton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMR/pseuds/LMR
Summary: Au of movie- Jim meets Freddie in the early 70s when he's Pauls boyfriend. Paul and John Reid then use Jim to settle Freddie down when necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paul and Jim are together but the main paring will be Jim and Freddie. As with all my fics, the characters are based on the movie and not on real life.

Jim first met Freddie by chance. He had agreed to meet his boyfriend, Paul, once lunchtime when he was off work for the day.

Jim arrived at the pub and was irked to see Paul standing with his boss John Reid, not because he disliked John, but Paul had given him the impression that it would just be the two of them. Jim walked over and greeted them politely, Paul ignored his confused glances. 

"Well let's go meet this band, hopefully they won't be too diva like.' John said before heading into the pub. 

Jim caught Paul's arm before he could follow John inside.

"I thought it would just be us, I didn't realise you were going to be working." Jim said softly.

Paul patted his hairless cheek and replied, "I wanted to surprise you. Aren't you lucky? Getting to meet the upcoming band of the year."

Jim had never expressed any interest in Paul's job beyoud making small talk. He had no desire to spend his day off with irritating twirps who thought they were gods gift to the world. But not wanting to hurt the blonde's feelings, Jim just nodded and traipsed after him into the beer garden.

John Reid was already sat at a table with four men, Paul stood next to his boss, leaving Jim awkwardly hovering next to him. Jim felt out of place with the other men, he was wearing his jogger bottoms and compared to them was undressed. He glanced around the table and stopped when he saw the man at the end.

The man was also out place, but unlike Jim he had gone very much the other way in what he was wearing. Jim took in the man's white flared jacket, bright indigo top and large peach coloured sunglasses. The man had dark longish hair, longer than Jim's own short hair but shorter than two of his other bandmates, he was quite a skinny guy, maybe a few years older than himself and was attractive, although he wasn't Jim's type. 

The guy's eyes flicked up and met Jim's gaze, he quickly looked away and stared at the table feeling embarrassed for having gaped at his clothes for so long.

Jim turned his attention back towards the conversation, but felt the oddly dressed man's eyes linger. He listened to them talk about top of the pops and their band 'Queen' with little interest. Then thankfully the buisness talk was over and Paul offered to get some pints in, Jim went to go help him but was stopped by John Reid. 

"It's your day off Jim, have a seat we'll get the drinks" John argued.

"Plus, you'll drop more than two at a time." Paul chirped in, Jim flushed, although he had to admit Paul was right when it came to Jim's clumsyness.

Then oddly Paul pulled a two chairs over for them but put one next to the oddly dressed man, he now kmew was called Freddie, and the other at the oppposite end of the table. He gave Jim and gentle nudge towards the unoccupied chair next to Freddie before going of in the direction the bar.

Jim sat next to Freddie and Brian uncomfortably. 

"So do you and Paul work for John?" Brian asked.

Jim shook his head, "Paul's his assistant, but I don't work for John. I'm just Paul's friend." Jim stook with friend incase the band weren't as accepting as Jim's own friends. Who he would much rather be spending the day with.

"What do you do then?" Freddie asked with interest.

Jim glanced over at him, " I'm a barber."

And it went on like that, Jim made polite conversation with the band until Paul and John came back with the drinks. Then he was ignored by Paul for the rest of the evening, much to his annoyance. Freddie however tried to include him in conversations, despite his outlandish dress he seemed one of the more quiet of the group members, with the exception of John Deacon, who like Jim seemed to want to leave. 

 

After a couple of hours, they began to leave. Jim stood with relief, he was eager to get back to his flat. Just as Paul, John and himself made to leave, Freddie touched his elbow. Jim looked at the man, who he now noticed was wearing an equally outlandish belt. 

"It was nice to meet you Jim." Freddie said sounding sincere. 

Jim smiled, "You too, good look with the band and everything." 

Jim was not expecting to see any of them again, next time Paul asked he would not be meeting him for lunch on his day off.

 

The three of them got into John Reid's car, Paul's boss said he would drop Jim off at his apartment on his way to dropping Paul off home. Jim would definetly not be inviting Paul back to his place tonight.

 "Good idea, he seems to have caught his eye." John murmered to Paul, Jim has been staring out of the window but frowned at John's comment.

Paul laughed, "After the last band and that girl, Melissa, I thought it wasn't a bad idea. I've heard things from around about Freddie. What did you make of him Jim?"

"Who Freddie? He seems ok, they all do I guess." I replied in puzzlement.

"Aside from those teeth." Paul agreed.

I shrugged, "They're unusual...but there ok, different."

John pulled up to my place, "Well hopefully it won't hinder his look too much....maybe we could look at dental work for him."

While they chatted ovet the merits of that idea, I rolled by eyes and made a swift exit after a quick goodbye.


	2. Top of the pops

Months after meeting Freddie, Jim saw him again under completley different circumstances. Paul and him were no longer together, once Jim realised how much of a selfish prick he could be he ended their occasional dates/casual sex. Despite this they remained friends, and when Paul invited him to top of the pops, he agreed, despite having no interest in the show.

Jim hovered in the corner while the band were lip singing on stage, he eyed Freddie's coat and wondered what the hell animals fur that thing was made of. Paul urged Jim to join them all, with the exception of Freddie's girlfriend Mary who went home, for a drink afterwards at a nightclub near by.

Jim sat between Freddie and Paul, the rest of the band having left an hour ago, nursing a beer and turning down Paul's offers of pills.

"Take one Jim, it'll loosen you up, might help you act your age." Paul coaxed.

Jim snorted, "Pass, I was born the grumpy old man in the corner."

Paul rolled his eyes and Freddie laughed. "Did you enjoy the show Jim?" Freddie asked.

Jim glanced at the singer who was watching him from under his lashes. "Eh Yeah it was great."

"Queen are going to be the most popular band in the country. Just you wait." Paul chirped in, "I'm just gonna go see a friend of mine." 

The blond then stood and went over to passionatley greet a young man by the bar. Freddie and Jim stared at him.

"Doesn't that bother you? Aren't you two together?" Freddie asked with concern.

Jim shrugged, "We broke up actually. What about you and Mary? Does she mind any of this?"

Freddie stiffened, "I don't know what you mean."

Jim felt uncomfortable, Freddie was clearly gay. "Look I'm not bothered, I'll not be saying anything, just forget I mentioned it."

Freddie pushed and said snidely. "Mentioned what exactly?"

"Don't pull any shit with me. I don't care enough to argue with you, on whether or not your straight." Jim replied and dropped the matter.

Freddie quietened for a moment before leaning over to Jim. "Do you want another drink?"

After a couple of hours at the club with Freddie, Paul having not returned from his 'friend', they headed off, staggering through the streets tipsy.

Freddie leaned heavily against Jim, who had agreed to let the singer have his couch for the night so Mary wouldn't see what a state he was in. They giggled like children when Jim fumbled with his front door key and then stumbled into his small one bedroom apartment.

Freddie dumped his coat on the couch and stared at Jim thoughtfully.

"What?" Jim asked blearily, he was ready to go to bed.

"I've not been with many men you know." Freddie blurted.

Jim stared at him in surprise. "Ok."

"I've not been with many women either, have you?"

Jim leaned against the wall and tried to remember. "Just one, when I was a teenager."

"Did you not like it?" Freddie asked looking intrigued.

"No, not really. I guess I was just experimenting."

"Have you been with many men?"

"Just two, Paul being one of them."

Freddie chewed his bottom lip, "How do you know if you're any good?"

Jim flushed, "Er....I don't know, Paul said I was too frigid and too loud."

Freddie frowned, "That seems like a contradiction. I worry i'm not any good at the sex."

Jim was baffled on how to respond to that, "I'm sure its very nice....anyway theres a blanket in the cupboard, help yourself, see you in the morning."

Jim took himself off to bed, he was burrowed underneath the blankets when he felt a hand on his arm. Freddie stared down at him, Jim noticed he was only wearing briefs.

"Hi." Jim said dazed.

Freddie stared at him looking conflicted, Jim pulled the sheets back in invitation and Freddie climbed into his bed, pressing chest to chest with Jim.

Freddie moved in to kiss Jim, who leaned back and said, "I hope you're not using me as practice."

Freddie smiled, "Never."


	3. Morning

After a night of experimenting with Freddie in bed, I found the man to have a natural talent for 'the sex' as Freddie had put it. The next morning I woke up hangover free and gasped when I saw Freddie all mused and naked staring down at me, from where he was propped up against the headrest.

"You're not too loud." Freddie said.

I blinked at him.

"Or frigid." He went on.

I looked into his guiless big eyes and said, "You have nothing to worry about yourself, especially when it comes to equipment."

Which was true, when Freddie stripped off last night, I balked at the size of him and wanted to establish that I would be on top. After some persuasion Freddie coaxed me into to agreeing to take turns, which ended up being worth this mornings slight ache. 

Freddie grinned bashfully, "Last night was wonderful dear, I need to be off to the studio now but if your free later maybe we could meet?"

"Sure, do you have to go right now? Or do you have fifeteen minutes to spare?" 

I shyly ran my hand down his chest and paused at his abdomen, Freddie's smile deepened and he yanked back the bedcovers.

Thirty minuted later Freddie went to work.


End file.
